Burning hearts
by Invader Blunt
Summary: Passion burns like a inferno, so maybe it's normal for a pyromaniac to look for love  The pyros gender shall be revealed!  Pyro/engie romance
1. The Showers

The Showers

A TF2 fanfic

if you didn't guess from the title, their will be Mature subject matter. Don't like, don't comment or read

A day of capturing the Blu team's Intel briefcase can work up a sweat! So every day after work, the whole team used the locker room to relax and unwind. Maybe change or take a shower (except the soldier, who just stands next to his head collection at salute until the next day, only stopping for a coffee break at 10...none of them had ANY idea how he is still alive)

"So little baby man...how was first day?" the massive mountain of a man known as the heavy asked, polishing his mini-gun Sasha for the fifth time in the past half hour. "If I may ask, did you have any trouble with my kind?" The man in the suit know as the spy asked, adjusting his tie in a mirror. The target of their questions was a new recruit of the red team. He was not very tall, about 5'7. He had messy brown hair that was usually hidden under his yellow helmet, his dull green eyes hidden by his dark goggles. He wrung his glove in his hands. "w-w-well it was a bit nerve wracking being shot at, But my sentry did most of the work. Did the dispenser work well?" He asked his heart still pounding from the firefight that happened just a hour before.

"Very well baby man, my gun never needed to stop killing" The heavy grinned widely as he said this, for he got quiet a bit of satisfaction from his "job"

"You did very well my friend, keep it up, and we won;t have to replace you...uh..." The spy muttered trying to remember the new engineers name.

"It's Dustin..." The Engie muttered, still in shock from his first day. "You guys go ahead...i need a shower"

The Heavy and Spy chuckled, sharing a glance. "If you insist...but don;t go in their before 5:30" the Spy said with a smirk

"w-w-why?" The shy Engie stammered out.

"Well...Pyro uses them! And the last person who tried to use the shower while he was in there was turned into a pile of ash! But I digress...enjoy!" the Spy said as he left laughing with the Heavy

Dustin whimpered, reaching into his locker with shaking hands, taking out a bottle from his crate of beer. "T-t-this'll be good for my nerves" he muttered as he took a long draw from the bottle.

The Pyro walked to his privet section of the locker room, his heavy boots thumping against the tile. The Pyro quickly glanced back and forth along the long row of lockers, letting out a muffled sigh as he unzipped his suit.

One glance is all you need to know "he" was a she, as she stepped out of the suit. She was a bigger girl, tipping the scale of 200 pounds. But this didn't mean she was fat or unattractive. Far from it! She carried her weight perfectly, under a thin layer of fat was all muscle from carrying around her weapon of choice all day. Soft curves lead to wide, childbearing hips, which then led to large, but strong legs.

She slowly took off her helmet, her short amber hair covering her eyes before she blew it out of her face, reviling striking amber eyes. Not much of a surprise, however, was the fact that her name was amber

She sighed, slowly unhooking her tights sports bra. "And now...a magic trick...watch my chest suddenly appear!" With a motion she snapped it off, the formerly flat chest bulged out to it's real size, her e-cup breasts bouncing out. She cupped them briefly muttering "Maybe I should get a reduction...it hurts to keep doing this" before releasing them

she grabbed a towel before shimmying out of her panties, walking into the large shower room, turning the water onto scolding hot

4 bottles later Dustin was feeling much better, the beer allowing him to unwind after his stressful day.

"Hmmmm...i wonder what time it is...FUCK IT!" he slurred out, changing volume strangely "I wanna nice hot...er...cold...warm...ice...gas...HOT shower" he babbled, obviously a bit drunk at this point, taking off his shirt and grabbing another bottle as he wobbled to the showers, forgetting to take off his pants.

He staggered to the entrance, noticing the sound of running water and the large amounts of steam covering the bottom half of the room like fog. "damn" he muttered "Pyro must be using the showers...might as well...take a peek"

He peeked around the corner, his jaw dropping at the sight. Amber was slowly rubbing a bar of soap on her chest, the water beading on her pale skin as she rubbed the soap on absentmindedly. "he's...a she...a well endowed she" he muttered, enjoying the view

Not paying attention, he dropped his bottle, shattering on the ground. Amber's eyes snapped over to him, growing wide. "oh shit" he said just before he was knocked out by a well thrown bar of soap.

He slowly awoke, lieing flat on one of the stone benches, head throbbing slightly. "ohhhhh...my head...what a weird freaking dream" he muttered "...she did look damn good though"

"well thanks lover boy!" Dustin's head snapped over to the source of the voice. It was Pyro, no longer naked, wearing a tight fitting tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. "So...enjoy the view?" she asked as she bent over slightly, smirking as he squirmed.

"Uh...i...er...uh...I'm sorry..." Dustin blurted out, face turning bright red. "I was just...curious...didn't know your a girl..."

"well...i have to hide it...girls ain't allowed to work for red team...so I wore my baggy suit...and...er..."hid" my assets so I could work" she said, sitting next to him on the bench

"I see..." Dustin muttered timidly, his face still bright red. "So...why am I not a pile of ash right now? I did sorta peep on you in the showers..."

"Hmmm...now that is a good question. I was gonna burn you, but you were so cute when you were asleep...and your dispenser DID help me." She said, taking her sweet time answering the scared engie.

"s-s-s-so you won't kill me?" Dustin asked, his voice shaking.

He was answered with a quick hug. Due to her height (6'0 to his 5'7) his face was forced into her chest. She chuckled as he blushed even harder, running a hand through his brown hair. "Your so sweet and innocent...you look like your about to pass out!" she said, smiling like a lioness that just caught her prey.

"Heh...I'll make you a deal my little engie. I need some...male company. How about dinner date at your house?" she asked, a hint of hope on her face as she awaited the answer.

"...are you asking me out?" Dustin asked, slightly confused

"maybe..." she replied with a catlike smile "you up for it shorty?"

"s-s-s-sure...b-but I don't even know your name" he muttered...enjoying the hug

"Amber...nice to meet you" she said with a smirk, easing up her grip on him.

"I'm Dustin...nice to meet you as well" he said as he stood up, helping her up as well

"I do have one question though..." "Shoot engie." "Are they real?"

She slapped him playfully on the back and said "well...you'll just have to figure that one out tomorrow!"


	2. Lazy saturday

Lazy Saturday

Dustin snored peacefully at his easel. His face flat ageist the slanted surface, having fell asleep while working on blueprints. Suddenly his phone rang, the loud and slightly obnoxious noise rousing him from his deep sleep.

He gingerly picked up the phone, not bothering to raise his head as he answered it.

"hello?" he answered quietly, still not fully awake. "HEY COUSIN! YOUR LATE!" Yelled the voice in the phone, causing Dustin to jerk back, arms circling as he tried to keep balance without much success. Loud laughing could be heard through the phone as he picked it up, getting back on his feet.

"Your a asshole Ben." Dustin muttered, wandering to his kitchen, mostly void of anything, due to not being fully unpacked from the move. "Well cuz...last time I was late, you made my phone EXPLODE...My ass caught fire" Responded the voice from the telephone, causing Dustin to chuckle as he began fiddling with his coffee maker. "Oh yea...so hows payload been? Heard they destroy sentry's pretty fast up their." Dustin replied, waiting for a answer from his cousin, who is also a engineer. "Nah...I'm good at whacking spy's before they sap." responded Ben, hearing his cousin fiddling with the coffee maker. "smack it" "how will,," "SMACK IT!" Dustin hesitantly followed his cousins directions, the machine making his cup of coffee.

"How did you know it would do that?" Dustin asked, Ben quickly replying "It ALWAYS helps dust...now...time for our weekly halo game!" Dustin plopped down on the couch, putting on a headset as he turned on his TV. "You SUCK at halo Ben..." "So? Doesn't make it less fun!"

As he played this mindless video game...he let his mind wander. He'd come quiet a long way from a year ago, unemployed with a PHD in mechanical engineering...but he let his mind wander even further.

His family was...strange to say the least. Every single person was some kind of engineer for 3 generations not including him. His Father was a mechanical engineer and his Mom a chemical one, his grandfather a train engineer and so on and so on. He was pressured to learn and do perfectly in school...giving him little chance to be a kid. He still remembered the long nights of studying he was forced to endure, those long nights staring out the window, looking out at the dusty Texan country side.

He thought all kids had it like this...Worked hard for their own good, until his parents started treating his sister Alex different then him . Everything was different for her, as she grew up his parents pampered her, gave her everything she ever wanted. It didn't help that she took to rubbing his face in it. A little sister making fun of her big brother was humiliating. He was a year older and simply expected a bit of respect.

Over the years their fights got worse, and the differences of how they were treated became more and more apparent. She was a popular party girl, allowed to do WHATEVER she wanted , no curfew or limits to her credit card. But he was forced to study 5 hours a day an go to bed at 9.

He tolerated it...he thought it was for the best...Until collage his gradation day. Their was no question that he was proud of himself. A 4.0 GPA, valedictorian, and honers! He was never so proud of himself as he gave his speech, and shook the hand of the principle. As he walked out of the event...he noticed his parents weren't part of the the crowd greeting the graduates. He looked for a hour, before getting a text from his father. It said simply that they missed it due to Alex getting 5th place in the science fair.

He sat on a curb for what seemed like hours, a crushed phone next to him. He looked at his PHD...it just seemed like a waste of time now. He wasted, 25 years of his life, without so much as a girlfriend or someone who cared. He didn't even look up as a truck pulled up, someone stepping out of it.

"come on man...life gets better" He looked up, taking the offered hand, pulling himself up. "...thanks Ben"

"Dust...dust...DUSTIN!" Ben yelled, snapping him back to reality. "anything wrong?" Ben asked, wondering why his cousin was so quiet.

"Y-yea...just thinking about graduation." he replied quietly.

"Dude...you've done well, better then they could ever do...but on the other hand...FUCK THEM AND YOUR SISTER TO! THAT STUPID FUCKING WHORE!" Ben yelled over the headset, causing Dustin to start chuckling "S-Stop! That's horriable to say!"

" SO? FUCK EM! FUCK EM I SAY! THROW EM IN A RAVIEN! LET SOME WOLFS FUCK EM! THEN MAKE THEM EXPLODE WITH FUCKING LEMONS!"

"Pfffffff...lemons?"

"well...life gave you lemons!" Both explode with laughter, each have tears in their eyes.

"Don't you have a date to prepare for dude?" Ben asked, waiting for the frantic response soon to come.

"SHIT! !" The headset dies, Ben chuckles, knowing his cuz is quiet busy at the moment.

Amber herself a final look over in the mirror, smoothing down her red dress gentely.

"there...now...to give that engie a heart attack!" admiring the tight dress in the mirror for a moment before walking out the door with a predators smile.

**Comment please! I'd like to improve!**

**RATE AND REVIEW!**


	3. Distracted work

Distracted working

Ember drove to two-fort, already dressed in her pyro suit. She had gotten the text that the next match was beginning. She sighed, it was always like this, you get a text form your employer, then go wherever it tells you then fight. It could happen at any time, sometimes they fought for days in a row, sometimes they don't fight for months. Tell you the truth, she was tired of it. And the worse part was she was missing a nice dinner with that engie!

"Awwwww...i wanted to make him squirm" she mutterd, her mask making her illegible "Oh well...might as well see if there are any rotations."

She pulled into the parking lot, locking her small car as she walked into the team room. The room was massive, two long rows or red and blue seats. She sat down, looking at the empty seats over on the red, waiting for her team.

"I wonder what that engie is gonna do with extra food..." She wondered, trying to figure out where everyone was.

Dustin's head popped around the corner, blushing slightly "errrrrrr...Ember?...the match started 2 min ago"

"You told her that? Pffffff...how did she react?" Ben asked, taking a drink from his beer. "She panicked, and ran out of the battlefield...haven;t seen her yet." Dustin added, fiddling with his turret. "Why are you here anyway Ben? Don't you work with the Thunder Mountain section of red team?"

"Well most of the time I do...I took a friends shift as a favor." He said, looking around at the dirt pavilion they set their turrets up in, two seats of stairs to their right and left, they sat behind their turrets, a large crate of beer between them.

"Who?" Dustin asked, using the brim of his hat to open his beer. "...that was pretty awesome...I took over for Bob"

"Bob? Who the hell is Bob?" Dustin asked.

"Oh...you know him as the spy!" Ben sated, chuckling at his cousins expression. "WHAT? I thought that creeper was french or something!"

"He IS french! His parents thought Bob was a good name for a Frenchmen!" Ben shouted, Both of them breaking into loud laughter

"wait a second" As soon as he said this, he emptied a round into a nearby scout, killing him.

"WHAT THE FUCK BEN? YOU KILLED HIM!" Shouted Dustin, freaking out over the dead body of a fellow Red. "kick him dust" "WHAT? WHY WOULD.." ""

Dustin took a shaky breath before kicking the dead body, gasping as the scout turned into a Blu spy!

"H-h-how did you.." "Know? He wasn't talking smack!" "Good point..."

"you just killed a man...that must...be hard on you" Dustin said, taking off his hat in respect. "Not at all really" Ben replied, getting another beer.

"WHAT? why not?" "Because none of us really DIE Dustin...wait...you didn't know that?"

"what do you MEAN we don't die?" Dustin screamed, wondering if his cousin had gone mad.

"Look...Yesterday...during your first day...you got shot right?" Ben asked, getting a nod in return. "And you FELT death around you...slipping into a cold black void...Then you wake up in the spawn point...unscathed and untouched"

"how did you..." "watch Dustin" With that, he put his handgun in his mouth and shot.

Dustin knelt by his cousins corpse, holding the bloody body tightly. "why" he sobbed. "WHY?"

"Why are you playing grab-ass with my corpse?" A voice asked. Dustin looked up to see Ben standing outside the lockers.

"h-h-how?" Dustin asked, letting a muffled scream out as Ben's body disappeared. "Tell the truth...I haven't any idea. It's like this...we age, and we can die of anything! Bees, shellfish, stupid ideas, pride. ANYTHING. But as long as were fighting...at the job...we'll come back! NO death...just...killing!" Ben ranted, a wide grin on his face

"Is that why everyone treats it like a sport?" Dustin asked quietly, shuffling back to his chair, flopping down. "Yup! I'm going to go kill someone...wanna come with? "nah...gonna sit here and think...wanna beer for the road?" "Give me two!" With a chuckle Dustin throws them to him, and with that, he trudges onto the battlefield

Amber torched everything in her path, her hand never let off the trigger, causing a stream of flame to torch flesh, wood, and steel alike. She didn't discriminate...for in the end...they all burned the same! But something was...different today. Every roasted enemy brought...a twinge of sadness. No pleasure, no burning anger...just...guilt. As she stood over a freshly cooked spy...she felt tears from unknown emotion run down her cheeks, as she dropped down on her knees.

Flashes of a long gone memory passed before her eyes. A inferno, a fire of unparalleled heat and intensity,burning in the remains of a hollowed out house. Screams of extreme pain and suffering. They shut her down, cowering, sobbing hard inside her imprisoning mask, coming out in noises no-one could understand.

A spy saw this strange sight, deciding to go for a easy back-stab. He would have got the kill, except for a beer bottle that was broken over his head. "welp...looks like we had a pyro snap...usually that means a lot more fire...oh well...time to drag you home" Ben stated, dragging her by the back of her mask, she gave no struggle.

Dustin sat behind his turret, refilling the ammo. He was startled as his walki-talki chirped, picking it up to answer it. "yea Ben?" "I got a pyro here and he's broken...put up a..." Ben heard the thing hit the ground, "...dispenser"


End file.
